


This was not in My Job description

by Unicorny_Potato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Eventual Smut, Everybody Ships It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The staff ship it, the students ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorny_Potato/pseuds/Unicorny_Potato
Summary: By the time Sam got out of his 2001 Honda Accord, he was already having a bad day...Sam Wesson becomes a new teacher at Stapleton High School. His first day isn't off to the best of starts. Getting slapped in the face by the sight of the history teacher didn't do anything to help his nerves either.





	1. I Think I'm gonna Like It Here (hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Wincest is my otp (so what better way to start). I got this idea from at tumblr post somebody posted on hellhound'sprey's page (for all your smutty needs) about a year ago and I thought that someone needs to write this. And if it has to be an inexperienced person like me, then so be it!

By the time Sam got out of his 2001 Honda Accord, he was already having a bad day.

He spilled his (formerly) hot coffee on his new shoes that he bought specifically for the first day at his new job; he was running late because of traffic and because Bones decided at the very last minute that he needed to go to the bathroom (and with a white carpet, he was not ready to take that risk); not to mention because he was already nervous about his new job.

He had a previous job as a teacher's assistant, but now that the school year was over, he decided that it was time to get a job as a teacher (and a bigger salary). After all, that is why he pursued this career path in the first place.

He was planning to apply for a job next year and be an assistant for one more year, but he heard about the job opening from a friend working at the school.

"Come on Sam, it could be fun," Gabriel said over the phone. "Me, you and piles of papers that that won't grade themselves ".  
Sam just rolled his eyes at his friend, but the more he thought about it, the more it didn't seem like a bad idea.

He would start earlier than he planned, but Gabriel would be there to help him get adjusted. Not to mention the school was close enough to his house that moving wouldn't be a concern.

Yet here he was, late for his first day at Stapleton High School as an English teacher. He wouldn't be surprised if they considered firing him on the first day. So he walked up to the school with his sticky shoes, cold coffee, leather messenger bag, and first-day anxiety.

Sam walked into the school and immediately looked for the office so he could check in. After he found the office, he walked up to the secretary behind the desk. She looked up at him once he reached her desk.Her nameplate read _Bela Tabolt_. She was a pretty brunette with soft curls and full lips, yet Sam got the immediate impression that she would kick you in the twigs n' berries if given the chance.

Before he could say anything or even come up with an excuse, she quirked an eyebrow and said, "Sam Wesson, the new English teacher, I presume".

Sam gave a small embarrassed laugh and ducked his head a little. "Yeah, that would be me. Traffic was cra-".

"I don't care. Room 216 will be yours for the rest of the year unless notified otherwise. And a word of advice, if you want to keep your job here, don't show up for work thirty minutes late".

"Sorry," he tried to supply, but she had already dismissed him by turning back to her computer monitor.  
So he turned and walked out of the office and toward the stairwell, mumbling to himself. "Way to go, Wesson. Just how you wanna start your first day, by pissing off the secretary".

He went up to the second floor and looked for room 216. Once he found the room he took five seconds to steel himself before he put his hand on the knob and whisked the door open.

About twenty heads turned towards him and all of a sudden, Sam wasn't so sure he could do this.

Before he could chicken out, a voice came from the front of the room. "There he is. What did I tell ya? And with twenty minutes to the bell too". Some of the students groaned at the possibility of actually doing something now that the teacher was here, but Sam's attention wasn't on that. Nope, not one bit.

Instead, he was focused on the man standing at the front of the room. He had his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, black slacks, and a decent red tie. But Sam was more focused on his face; which was, quite possibly, the most handsome face Sam had ever seen.

He had the most vivid green eyes. The type Sam could only dream about. He had sharp, angular cheekbones, plush lips that one might even see on a woman, spiky dark blond hair, And a splatter of freckles across his nose and cheeks. But it wasn't just his face that was attractive.

He was tall, and that said something coming from Sam, who was a hulking six foot four. The handsome stranger was most likely six feet tall. He had prominent muscles that showed even through his dress shirt, which included thick forearms that led to strong, calloused hands. Sam didn't even have to think about what those hands were capable of for him to get an involuntary shiver just by looking at them. His gaze trailed back up his arms, across his broad shoulders, up his neck, up lips that were made for fantasies, and finally to those evergreen eyes that were staring right back at him and-. Wait. They were staring back at him... _Oh crap_. He just got caught staring like some sort of perverted creep.

Sam was trying his best to hide the blush that was taking over his whole face, turning it beet red.

When finally got the courage, he looked back at the sexy (yet most likely creeped out by him now) stranger, and Sam didn't know what was more surprising. The fact that he seemed hotter the second time around, or that he didn't seem as disturbed as Sam thought he would be.

In fact, he was looking at him with an expression on his face that Sam couldn't decipher.

The spell was broken by a student that suddenly called out, "Are you guys gonna kiss or....?".


	2. Sorry to announce

Ladies, gentlemen, and fellow potatoes, I am sorry to announce that I am putting this fic on temporary hiatus. "Why," you ask? Long story.  
Remember how I said I was going out of the country for a month? Well, I couldn't post over there so I decided that I would post the second chapter at the airport before I boarded my plane. But I forgot all about it by the time I got to my gate. I am so sorry please don't hate me for it! Especially since I said I would post the chapter before I left! So then I decided that I would post when I got back. Ok. Cool. So while I was over across 'the Pond' I decided to do some editing in my free time. It all went fine until I was at the airport for my flight back to the US.  
So, sometimes I get a little OCD-ish when it comes to my grammar (because I don't have a beta). Ergo, by the time it came for me to return to the US, I was still reading the second chapter over. So, I'm in the airport waiting for my flight to board, looking it over again. I make a few commas, change a few words, it's all cool. Until it wasn't.  
I have one of those laptops that automatically update at any time, no matter what you're doing, unless you schedule it. And with me being the procrastinator that I am... I never scheduled it.  
So I'm editing the chapter and a notification pops up that says it's going to restart and update my computer. So I let it happen. Around ten minutes later it's back on and I'm ready to get back to my regularly scheduled program. So I go to my recent files. It's not there. Ooookay. My Documents. Nada. So I rummage around my storage and can't find it. At this point, I realized "THIS DAMN COMPUTER DELETED MY EFFIN' CHAPTER!!!". Oh, Lenovo you didn't (shut up I needed that).  
So I got back to the US and took a look around and realized some of my pictures, videos, and old power points were missing too and didn't realize until it DELETED MY DAMN CHAPTER!  
And here I am now, on a two-week going on three pout fest; where I refuse to re-write the chapter until I get over it and stop my internal whining or something really good happens to me to bring completely out of my funk.  
I thought it was fair to tell the people who were actually looking forward to the next chapter and to assure them that I am NOT going to abandon this fic. I'm even thinking about making this part of an AU series. Who knows.  
I'm also going to take this moment to remind people who want to read this to tell me what you might want to see in future chapters. Do you want me to bump this up to explicit material (or not)? Any kinks you might want to see? Any kinks you don't want see? Be sure to let me know if there is.  
Thank you for understanding my childish behavior and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!


	3. 'Bout Damn Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is stuck watching the class until the new teacher shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it! Chapter two. Took me a while though. Thanks for your patience and I present to you...

It was fifteen minutes after the bell rung and Dean was starting to get a little annoyed. The god damn teacher should've been here by now! The hell was taking him so long?

Dean didn't know anything about the new teacher other than the fact that he used to be a teacher's assistant.

Dean didn't even know if it was a he!

Not that he wouldn't mind a new female co-worker with cute face and curves in all the right places. Some loose morals would be a bonus too.

But based on the amount of time it was taking the new teacher to get here, it was probably going to be some old guy on a friggin' moped that could've been in retirement by now.

The kids, of course, didn't give two damns that the teacher hasn't shown up yet. The only ones that probably did care were geeks, nerds, and goodie-two-shoes like Kevin, Charlie, or Michael. And even they don't seem to care.

Charlie was playing some game on her PSP. Kevin was studying for some other class. Michael was being annoyed by his brother, Lucifer, who was trying to talk him into skipping class (again).

Dean checked his watch again. Twenty-three minutes late. "And there goes half of my planning period," Dean muttered, "I hope you're proud of yourself, whoever the hell you are".

One student raised her hand and asked: "Is the new teacher even coming in today?". "Don't worry," Dean told her "he'll be here soon."

The girl (Margaret, Macie or something) rolled her eyes as if to say "yeah, right" and turned back to the group of people she had been talking to.

Well, guess what, Dean didn't believe that bullcrap either.

More minutes passed and Dean was getting more annoyed. Where the hell was this person?!

Two minutes later, Dean was brought out of his griping by the door being swung open by...damn.

The new teacher wasn't some old fart, wasn't some curvy lady either. No...better.

The new teacher was tall. Definitely over Dean's own 6'1. He was obviously well built though a little on the lanky side.

He had shaggy dark brown hair that covered his ears that contained just noticeable chestnut highlights.

Dean couldn't tell what color his eyes were. They could've been brown or grey or anything in between and that fascinated Dean all the more.

He was wearing dark jeans that accented his mile-long legs and white dress shirt that was contained by some god-awful tweed coat.

You know, the tweed coat that newbies seem to think gave them more merit in the classroom when it really makes them look like they're desperate to fit in with the rest of the teachers.

But this guy made it work.

Hell, this guy made it sexy.

Dean usually has a policy not to get involved with co-workers because he's more of a love 'em and leave 'em within the span of twenty-four hours type guy and you can't really apply that to your co-workers since your going to see them for, at least, the rest of the year.

Dean made that mistake once with the secretary who was new at the time and more open to the prospect of dealing with his brand of crap.

If there's anything he learned from it is that it makes for some awkward encounters and unpleasant surprises in your coffee.

But with the way this guy was looking, Dean was feeling tempted to reconsider.

And he was looking...panicked.

"There he is. What did I tell ya? And with twenty minutes to the bell too" Dean said in hopes of relieving some of the guy's unease even though he didn't actually believe he was coming for a while.

Most of the students groaned at that. Ouch. That could not have done anything to help that guy's condition.

When he looked back at the new guy, hoping he wasn't about to have a panic attack at the students' reactions but it seemed like he had found other things to focus on.

This guy was shamelessly ogling Dean's body as if he was a prime piece of meat he would like to eat.

Likewise, Sasquatch. Likewise.

Dean just stared at him, waiting for him to realize that the bodily appreciation was not one-sided.

Once the newbie made his way back up to Dean's face, their eyes met and the new guy blushed and looked away.

He blushed and looked away. That is too fuckin' cute.

After a couple of seconds, the newbie peeked up at him shyly through his hair.

Awwww. It kinda makes Dean want to cuddle him, but and the same time it also kinda makes him wanna fuck his brains out.

The moment was ruined by Charlie who looked up from her game long enough to call out "Are you guys gonna kiss or....?".

The class started giggling while the rest just rolled their eyes at the others' antics.

Balthazar, the little shit, called out "With the way they're eyeing each other, they're probably going to just skip the foreplay and get right to it."

"Watch it, Balthazar. We're actually trying to keep you out of detention this year." An impossible task.

Dean turned to the new guy who was getting redder by the second "Don't mind them. They always say stuff like that." Dean chuckled, "Teenagers".

"Don't worry it's fine," the newbie said, "I'm used to it".

"Right." That was a bald-faced lie going by how uncomfortable the guy still looked.

Dean checked his watch: 8:55. Damn it. He was really going to have to improvise with his next class.

"Well, I'll be on my way; but first I'll need a name Mr....."

"Wesson. Samuel Wesson. But you can call me Sam."

"All right," Dean turned to the class and said "This is Mr. Wesson. He's going to be your teacher for the whole year and guys, he's new so don't mentally scar him. Ok? We need him." Especially since the last teacher that taught this class went running for the hills three years in.

Poor Mr. Brice never stood a chance.

Dean gave a pointed look to Lucifer, the main offender in what the board now refers to as the Incident. Lucifer just flashed an innocent smile back (well, as innocent as one of Lucifer's smiles can be).

Dean turned back to Sam "They're all yours. Have fun, good luck and uh...welcome to the school, Sam".

"Thanks," Sam flashed a smile, "I'll try my best."

Dean gave Sam a pat on the back as he made his way to the door. "You do that."  
Dean stepped out of the classroom and shut the door behind him. He made his way back to his classroom, thinking about his lesson plan for his next period class. He wasn't very successful because his thoughts kept getting drawn back to the new guy, Sam, and his smile.

Then Dean stopped in the middle of the hallway, practically floored by his realization.

"Holy shit, this guy has dimples."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say to all you people out there who wear the tweed coat: I'm sure you rock it.  
> Also, fall semester is in session so updating will still take awhile. Bear with me, please and hopefully we can make it through this in one piece.  
> This will be the last time I'm gonna ask you guys if you have any suggestions. If you do BE SURE TO TELL ME, you won't get a chance to later.  
> Happy Halloween and a raid dat candy.  
> BYE!


End file.
